


MCU's What If?

by fanflipintastic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanflipintastic/pseuds/fanflipintastic
Summary: A collection of short What If style screenplays set in the MCU.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	MCU's What If?

**INT - HYDRA PLANE**

Steve looks to the distance, knowing his only option.  
  
STEVE ROGERS  
There’s not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down.  
  
PEGGY CARTER (over comms)  
I’ll get Howard on the line, he’ll know what to do.

Peggy begins to quickly mess with an adjacent phone.

Steve  
There’s not enough time Peg. This thing’s moving too fast and it’s heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water.  
  
The line clicks before Peggy responds. Howard begins to speak.

HOWARD STARK  
No need to do anything rash pal. We’ve got the blueprints to Schmidt’s plane. I can walk you through rebooting the system but we’ll have to be quick.   
  
Steve looks worried.

Steve Rogers  
Howard, there’s not any time.  
  


HOWARD  
Damn it Steve, you just need to flip a switch. Look for a panel under the controls.  
  
Steve hesitates but quickly locates the panel and opens it.   
  
STEVE  
I see it. What exactly am I supposed to do?  
  
HOWARD

What’s it look like? Should be pretty standard wiring.   
  
  
  
STEVE

It seems to run on some form of electricity.   
  
Howard sighs.   
  
HOWARD  
All you need to do is remove the top knob and push it back in.

Steve follows the instructions and the plane begins to reboot.

STEVE  
Peg? If you don’t mind I’d like for you to find that place to land.

Peggy wipes a tear from her eye and starts to look at a map.

PEGGY  
On it Cap.

  
**Cut to Black - Text: 1973  
**   
**EXT. RUSSIAN SCIENCE FACILITY  
  
**

CAPTAIN AMERICA’S shield flies through the air, knocking out two guards before returning to him. He catches it and continues moving forward with the rest of his team.   
  
STEVE ROGERS  
Which way now Peg?  
  
PEGGY ROGERS (over comms)  
You don’t need to get very far inside. He’s in one of the first rooms.   
  
A fireball passes CAPTAIN AMERICA and throws back one of the incoming guards.   
  
JIM HAMMOND  
Y’know Cap, I feel like every time we fight these guys they get slightly better aim.   
  
A man flies ahead taking out a group of guards as he lands.

NAMOR  
Maybe for you Android, but nothing hits Namor the First.  
  
A bullet hits NAMOR. He turns and gives a look of disapproval.

ANT-MAN increases his size punching the guard as he grows.

HANK PYM  
You speak too soon bubble brains. I think it’s the ego that gives them their target.

SPITFIRE quickly runs by. She runs in a circle around them quickly knocking them down before stopping and a trail of fire follows her.  
  
JACQUELINE FALSWORTH  
Anyone want to focus on the mission here?  
  
STEVE (pointing)  
Namor, target that wall.   
  
NAMOR flies downwards and crashes through the brick wall then lands safely. The rest of the team follows Steve through the opening down a hall.

PEGGY (comms)  
Shouldn’t be far down now Steve.  
  


CAPTAIN AMERICA and his team locate the room. Steve enters first and throws his shield to incapacitate the handful of scientists standing inside. They approach the metal and glass container covered in frost.  
  
STEVE  
Dr. Pym, the controls.

  
HANK PYM opens his helmet and presses a button causing the container to begin to open. An unconscious man connected to wires and a breathing device lie inside. CAPTAIN AMERICA’S eyes widen.  
  
STEVE  
Bucky.   
  



End file.
